


A Proposition

by noctlis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlis/pseuds/noctlis
Summary: In the event that Akira offered to model for Yusuke instead of Ann.





	A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Long time no P5 fic haha,,, So I started replaying the game last week and when I got to Yusuke's arc, I remembered this fic that I (apparently) started in March last year. I read it over and,, well, realized I had stopped at basically the end without actually completing it. Why. Why did I do that. So yeah I decided I might as well finish it. Also, my good pal Eru on twitter was interested in reading it so I also finished it for her sake. I hope this is enjoyable (especially since I haven't written anything for P5 in a long while sbdjfskdk)!!!!

"Absolutely not!"

Ann's voice is loud and forceful, the high pitch a clear testament to her passionate disgust for the turn of events. Akira can't really blame her, honestly. She didn't ask for any of this and yet it's been thrown at her in a moment's notice all the same, because things never go as smoothly as one hopes or expects, and in the case of Madarame's palace, they're just about out of options.

"But Ann, we need you to do this!" Ryuji presses urgently. "If you don't agree to meet with Yusuke and let him paint you nude, there's no way we'll be able to open that door in the palace. Can't you take one for the team?" His arms are crossed and a frown pulls his features downward, his brows knitted as he slouches, his shoulders sagging. Akira glances between the two of them while he contemplates their situation, sorting through his own jumbled thoughts and trying to find a solution that will satisfy everyone.

"You wouldn't say that if it was your chastity on the line! You just don't get it," Ann argues back. Akira thinks she's right, to some extent. Ryuji is pretty empathetic for the most part but he seems to struggle with grasping basic decency on occasion, and in this case, just why Ann is so adamantly against being sent on such a task is evidently evading him. In fact, her reaction is both justified and understandable, Akira reasons. This is something just about no one in their right mind would be willing to do.

However, Ryuji looks frustrated as he jabs an accusatory finger in Ann's direction. "Are you sayin' you would rather we give up? Leave Yusuke with that shitty geezer and let Madarame keep plagiarizing?"

"That's..! Don't put words in my mouth, Ryuji!"

Morgana has been quiet but by the look of things, the way his ears twitch and his tail swings nervously back and forth, he likely agrees with Ryuji and sees no other option before them besides the one in which Ann sacrifices her dignity for the sake of the group. Akira has to wonder if that really is the only choice left to them.

Is there something else? A path where Ann doesn't have to force herself out of her comfort zone while the Phantom Thieves can still solve the problem of the locked door in Madarame's palace? Surely there's a better way out of this predicament than just making Ann into a decoy against her will. He just needs to piece together his thoughts, like putting the pieces of a puzzle into place. And the starting piece is the one person who can get them where they need to go, who can make it possible for them to further their infiltration. That person is, of course, Yusuke.

Yusuke...

He thinks back, to brooding eyes framed by locks of lustrous, navy hair, to pursed lips and a guarded expression, true emotions locked away somewhere just out of reach. He hears the deep, alluring voice echoing at the back of his mind, words of denial painting over the fear and uncertainty that are hidden beneath a mask of anger and mistrust. He remembers just how captivated he had felt, something powerful clutching sharply at his heart as he wondered just what could have happened to this beautiful, breathtaking artist, this talented and yet tragic boy who had resigned himself to his misfortunes. Akira had never felt this way before, the way he did when he first laid eyes on Yusuke, and again later when Yusuke refused to hear the accusations against Madarame: as if every cell in his body was being drawn in, every fiber of his being longing for something more, begging him to know Yusuke Kitagawa, to learn about him and be a part of his life.

Each memory cements the decision more and more in the forefront of Akira's thoughts, into a conviction that he doesn't think will be swayed by anyone or anything. The feeling festers for only seconds longer before he interrupts Ann and Ryuji, voice crystal clear with no hesitation. "I'll go," he says.

Ann blinks wide eyed at him. "Um," she says blankly. "What do you mean you'll go?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Ryuji parrots, face just as confused as Ann's. Their seriousness and bewilderment causes a grin to break out across Akira's face, instinctive and soft, and he rubs sheepishly at the back of his neck.

"I mean exactly what I said. I'll go in Ann's place and convince Yusuke."

"I don't know about this, Joker…" Morgana speaks up for the first time, his tail flicking out against Akira's cheek, and when Akira glances at the cat now perched on his shoulder, he sees an expression of indecision and concern. "Yusuke has only seemed interested in Lady Ann so far. Are you sure that you could get him to cooperate?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Akira immediately counters. "I promise I've got this, so you can leave it to me." He reaches up and scratches under Morgana's chin to prove his point, catching the cat by surprise and causing an automatic purr to rumble up in his throat. "I haven't let you guys down yet, have I?"

There's a short pause in the conversation as Akira's words and ideas sink in, settle in between the cracks of their uncertainty and previous hopelessness in their situation. But suddenly, hope seems to be blooming anew, the air lighter and heartier than it has been since they realized they needed to get through the door in Madarame's house in reality in the first place.

"So then… I don't have to go." Ann seems to brighten up almost instantly now that the weight has been taken off her shoulders and much quicker than Morgana, she's ready to accept this turn of events, a smile full of anticipation pulling on her lips. "I can text Yusuke under the pretense that I'll model for him and then you can show up in my place."

"Yeah, and I'll definitely get him on our side while Morgana here unlocks the door," Akira confirms with a nod. He's more than just a little pleased that things are working out exactly how he wants them, his heart beating in his chest a steady and almost painful rhythm, though the pain is not entirely unwelcome. Rather, it's a pain of excitement, of nervousness for what's to come.

"Then we'll make sure Madarame sees that the door is open. His cognition of it will change after that," Morgana says determinedly, shaking himself free of Akira's scratches.

"And then me and Ann'll be waitin' in the palace so we can keep the door unlocked even if Madarame in reality locks it again," Ryuji concludes the plan, his eyes shining as he meets Akira's gaze. Akira sees the trust reflected in his pupils, as well as the motivation to see this through, and he feels more certain than ever. They'll succeed for sure; he knows they will.

"Let's do this."

With the final comment from their leader, the group breaks up for the day and prepares to enact their plan the following day.

Meanwhile, even as he helps out at Leblanc, even as he gets ready for bed, Akira can't get dark eyes full of pain and soft, blue hair out of his mind for the rest of the night. He dreams about that deep voice, smooth and sweet as chocolate reverberating in his skull, and lithe hands, fingers splotched in smears of paint and charcoal laced between his own.

 

\---

 

Akira stands outside the door, finger hovering, hesitating at the bell, his heartbeat like a wildfire in his chest that spreads throughout his body and burns up his insides.

It's not that he's nervous per say- or well, maybe he is nervous. Maybe he's really nervous. His palms are sweaty, shaking just a bit, and he had spent half an hour trying to make himself presentable, taming his hair as best he could and picking as charming an outfit as he could manage before leaving the cafe and coming to Madarame's shack to meet with Yusuke. He knows that once he starts, it won't be so bad, because he always works better under pressure, with high stakes, high return, where everything is down to the wire. But god, starting is at least 90 percent of the problem. Always is when it comes to him.

"C'mon, Leader. We need to get this going." Morgana's head pokes out of his bag and his tail appears soon after, pointedly gesturing to the doorbell. "Aren't you going? You volunteered for this, after all."

He's right, Akira knows. And the success of this plan all rests on him now, while Ann and Ryuji wait in the metaverse and have no idea what's happening in reality. Yet every time Akira pictures Yusuke's face in his mind, every time he thinks about what he's about to do, it only serves to make him more and more flustered, heat pooling in his cheeks and at the back of his neck, searing and uncomfortable in the near summer temperatures. He's really about to do this, isn't he.

"Joker."

Morgana sounds impatient. Akira's heart skips a beat and he swallows hard.

"I'm working on it"

"You're taking too long."

Dammit, he knows that. "Just give me a second."

"Are you kidding me…"

Morgana grumbles something inaudible, ears flicking back in irritation, and then to Akira's complete dismay, his tail shoots out again, pressing the doorbell with far more conviction than Akira had managed to work up. Akira feels as if his heart has jumped into his throat.

"Why did you do that?! I wasn't ready!" He blinks wide eyed at Morgana, the betrayal causing something akin to panic to grip his chest.

"Well, now you have to be ready," Morgana says with a shrug before he slips back into Akira's bag, escaping any immediate consequences for his actions. Akira is definitely going to get back at him for this later, without a doubt. Curse that cat for being so assertive only when it isn't his own ass on the line-

Akira barely has time to collect his thoughts, or calm the rapid fire beating of his heart before he hears footsteps suddenly growing louder, and then the door to the shack slides open and Yusuke stands in front of him.

Absolutely gorgeous, he finds himself thinking automatically, as if on cue. Yusuke is just as beautiful as the other times Akira has seen him, like a model, tall and brooding and full of mysterious charm. His clothes fit perfectly to his slender frame and even his stance is handsome, a sway to his posture that exudes undeniable allure. It's a wonder Akira can function at all in his presence. Yusuke's expression morphs as he sees that it is Akira standing at the door, his eyebrows knitting on his forehead and his smooth lips pursing into a thin line, and god, even a face like that is incredibly attractive on him. Akira has to do everything in his power not to swoon on the spot.

"You're not Takamaki-san," Yusuke says plainly after a prolonged pause. He narrows his eyes slightly as he looks Akira up and down, and if Akira didn't have a goal in place before coming, Yusuke essentially checking him out would definitely have made him weak in the knees and induced him into to becoming a flustered mess. However, he somehow manages to keep his cool as he replies, pleased at how surprisingly steady his voice comes out.

"Sorry, Ann couldn't make it so I'm here in her place," he says with a flirtatious smile, natural charisma taking over in mere seconds. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Well…" Yusuke seems like he's either going to argue or turn Akira down and Akira certainly won't let that happen. He's just getting started and he can't let the others down now, not when they're relying on him to pull through for them, to tie together their loose ends and bring about nothing short of a miracle success. Not to mention Akira doesn't think he could leave Yusuke alone even if he tried.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be a good model for you. I'm very receptive." He grins. "And if you want me nude, I'll be sure to give you a good show."

Yusuke's eyes widen a fraction, the lightest of pinks dusting over his cheeks in such a flattering way that Akira has to think that Yusuke must in fact be the artwork himself, not just an artist.

"I can't believe you just said that," Morgana gags. Akira chooses to ignore him.

Yusuke seems to consider Akira's proposition for several moments, his expression torn between reluctance and what Akira hopes is the urge to accept his offer, indecision twisting his features. However, his hopes are gratified when Yusuke finally sighs and steps aside, gesturing for Akira to come inside. "I suppose… I suppose you will make a decent model. Follow me."

"With pleasure," Akira beams at him. So far, so good.

Yusuke leads Akira through the shack and up a flight of stairs, back toward the room where Ann had first modelled for him. The building is so quiet and rickety that Akira can't help worrying the sound of their footsteps alone would be enough for the floorboards to collapse under his feet but he's sure to pay close attention to his surroundings as they go, making note of the large, garish door with a padlock that he spots off to the right. That must be the door Morgana was talking about; he'll have to be sure to take Yusuke there after Morgana has had ample time to unlock it.

Soon, they arrive at their destination and Yusuke begins preparing his canvas and supplies. Akira takes the opportunity to release Morgana from his bag, the cat slipping out of the room and hiding by the door in complete silence. "How long did you say until Madarame gets back?" Akira asks for confirmation, already working out in his head how long he'll have to win Yusuke over.

"I believe he should be returning in about 20 minutes," Yusuke responds without looking up. "We'll have to work quickly."

"No problem" Akira agrees lightly. He then leans toward the door and whispers, "Will 15 minutes be enough to unlock that door?"

Morgana snorts. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Perfect. I'm counting on you."

Then the cat scampers away, leaving Akira alone with Yusuke. 

Any lingering nerves have already long since dissipated, as expected, and Akira is impatient to make a move now, heart pounding with excitement, a heavy rhythm dancing in his chest as he steps further into the room. "Are you ready, Yusuke? It's alright if I call you that, right?" His tone is playful as he addresses the artist.

Yusuke glances up from his art supplies for the first time since they reached the room and Akira is delighted to see that the light pink from earlier has returned to coat his cheeks in an absolutely adorable way, softening Yusuke's sharp features significantly while he blinks at Akira. God, Yusuke really is too much. "I am... not against it," Yusuke replies stiffly, averting his gaze to his canvas once more. Is he shy, Akira wonders, his affection for the other boy growing with each passing second. "Now then, Kurusu-kun, if you could-"

"No, no. Let's not have those formalities." Akira winks at him, pleased to see the pink brightening as Yusuke's eyes widen once again. "Call me Akira."

"... Akira, then." Hearing his name from Yusuke's mouth makes Akira feel just a bit lightheaded. He likes it. A lot. "Please, if you could have a seat in that chair so that I can start sketching…"

"Of course."

Akira takes a seat and finds a pose that he hopes is both comfortable and attractive so as to let Yusuke begin without getting too stiff. He'll give it four or five minutes, enough of a delay to give Morgana a head start, and then he'll move to step two. Definitely the step he's most looking forward to, in all honesty.

Yusuke seems to be concentrating hard on his sketch, his eyes shifting between Akira's form and the canvas every few moments, and Akira remembers how things went the first time Ryuji tried to talk to Yusuke while he was working but he can't help himself after the first minute or two. "Yusuke," he says, hoping his voice reaches the other boy despite everything. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, alright? And I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to do this alone anymore."

Yusuke doesn't respond, simply keeps drawing, just as Akira expected. Akira gives an amused smile and shakes his head, he knew this is how it would play out- but then, to his complete surprise, Yusuke pauses and sets his pencil down.

"I can't understand why you would say something like that when I've done nothing to deserve it, but… thank you, regardless."

Flames, flickering beneath Akira's heart, licking around the muscle and filling up the space in between his ribs. A strong warmth, something comfortable and soft. Akira wants to revel in this feeling, to say even more of what's on his mind but he can't let things get too deep at this point, not when he's on a schedule. Not when this is for Yusuke's sake. He'll definitely spill his heart to Yusuke someday later, after this is over and the two of them can just spend some time together, no deadlines, no palaces, no corrupt art teachers standing in their way.

For now, it's time for step two.

As Yusuke moves to pick up his pencil again, Akira interrupts him. "How's the sketching coming along? Should I start stripping now?" He lifts one hand and begins to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt, making sure his collarbones and the upper part of his chest are visible. He has been told he has nice collarbones in the past and he certainly hopes Yusuke thinks so as well.

"Please don't!" Yusuke immediately rushes forward, dropping his pencil and abandoning his canvas in mere seconds to hold Akira's arms in place and keep him from undressing further. The closeness of their proximity, the touch of Yusuke's hands on his skin sparks ripples of more warmth throughout Akira's body, a sensation that would probably overwhelm him if he didn't need to remain in control. Instead of melting, he tilts his head at Yusuke curiously, pleased by the color in his cheeks that seems to spread, to the tips of his ears and down his neck, further down to paint his knuckles rosy.

"Oh, how bold. Do you want to strip me yourself?"

At Akira's teasing, Yusuke's face flushes a deeper shade, as red as a ripe tomato. Such a flattering shade. "That's not..! I-I mean," the artist amends awkwardly, biting his lip and refusing to meet Akira's gaze. "I don't think this is a good idea…"

Akira takes advantage of their position to lean closer, shifting out of Yusuke's grasp so that he can place a hand on Yusuke's hip. Yusuke squirms a bit but he makes no effort to move away, to Akira's satisfaction."Hm? And why's that?" Akira asks, leaning even closer. Yusuke's features are even more beautiful up close, his lips so smooth and enticing that Akira can't help raising his other hand, his fingers hovering just over those perfect lips, a soft breath from Yusuke's mouth ghosting his fingertips.

"Ah, that is…" Yusuke's breath hitches when Akira's fingers finally make contact with his lips, brushing along his bottom lip slowly and deliberately. The action must be entirely too distracting because it takes him another several moments before he remembers himself enough to continue what he had been trying to say. "Well… It's one thing to paint a nude of a woman for whom I have no physical attraction…" He swallows hard, and god, it's taking every ounce of Akira's strength and willpower not to just spontaneously combust. "But it's another thing entirely… when you're…"

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Akira can't help smirking as he begins to close the distance between the two of them slowly, realization making him even more confident. "Are you saying you're attracted to me?"

"... Perhaps."

An answer that more than pleases him.

It's all the confirmation that Akira needs to lean in fully and close the distance between the two of them in one swift motion. The moment his lips touch Yusuke's, he feels a heat spreading rapidly from his chest, making its way down and outward, sparks igniting a fire like nothing he's ever felt before, that envelopes him completely. And Yusuke is clearly inexperienced (is Akira his first kiss?) but all the same he tries- and Akira would argue, succeeds- at following Akira's lead, kissing him back fervently, his full weight suddenly pressing not unwelcome into Akira's personal space. An intoxicating feeling… Akira almost gives in entirely to the desire building in his gut.

Akira's free hand finds a spot on the back of Yusuke's neck, pulling him closer, closer, fingers threading in the ends of Yusuke's soft hair and Yusuke hums, the vibrations rattling in Akira's skull while he somewhat cautiously lifts his own hands and positions them on Akira's shoulder blades. The touch feels like a searing blaze even through Akira's clothing, filling his mind with a momentary haze of cotton. This feeling, of Yusuke in his arms, of Yusuke's lips captured by his own, the way they seem to match up perfectly like two puzzle pieces interlocking… Akira selfishly wishes it could last forever.

But he reminds himself, with how eagerly Yusuke is responding to the kiss, this probably won't be a one time occurrence, and that certainly makes bringing an end to it at least a little more bearable.

Akira allows himself to deepen the kiss a bit more, dragging his tongue along Yusuke's bottom lip before he finally pulls back, though he doesn't separate from the artist and instead presses his forehead to Yusuke's. The both of them are panting, rosy cheeked, and Akira can see a swirl of emotions in Yusuke's eyes when he opens them. It almost makes him want to kiss Yusuke again, so neither of them have to think about anything else.

"Yusuke," he says, grabbing Yusuke's hand in his own and squeezing lightly, giving the artist as gentle a smile as he can manage. "There's somewhere we should go and I need you to trust me."

Yusuke purses his lips, his brow furrowing as he thinks about Akira's words. Akira counts the seconds, opposite of the timer in his head that counts down to Madarame's return and the time they have left to pull off their plan. The seconds going up, going down, both with the same destination. But this has to work, it's too late for anything else and this is their only shot at breaking down Madarame's walls and moving forward in the palace. 

At last Yusuke speaks, and all of Akira's worries melt away."I… I trust you," he says quietly, firmly.

Akira smiles again. "Then come with me," he says, leading Yusuke from the room.

This plan is absolutely going to succeed. There isn't a doubt left in Akira's mind.


End file.
